


Always

by EternalShipper



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Souls, soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: A moment in Time between two Souls that keep missing eachother





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeleneBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneBlack/gifts).



Lights dance around each other. Tiny points of light, touching and escaping, teasing at what was, what is, what could be. The flow of time passing them by and at the same time being built.

Sometimes they take human-like shapes, shadows and light playing together, communicating as only the soul knows how.

Two particular lights, connected through time and space and multidimensionality, keep returning to each other. Like moths to a flame. Like every time they meet. Like every time they're _reborn_.

They take the shape of their most marking life to speak: One of them always being reborn, the other always waiting for those he loves to join him.

“I have always loved you, you know…” He whispers in the self-world as his ego sleeps, along with his physical body.

“Even when you _poisoned_ me?” Her voice, even filled with disbelief, as always, sounds like music to him.

“Yes,” he whispers as he comes closer, skilled fingers surrounding a pale, delicate wrist softly.

“Even when you _stabbed_ me to death?!” her tone has not changed and their eyes meet, as they had met many times in physicality, dark sapphire blue against the ocean’s blue-green.

“ _Always_!” He whispers, his face so close to hers, they might as well be kissing. She turns, releasing her wrist from his soft grasp, smiling.

“May we do better next time…” she walks away and raises a hand in goodbye, looking over her shoulder “Here's to _Always_!”

 

 

When he wakes up Emrys can taste plums.


End file.
